The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF12-62-2’. ‘UF12-62-2’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF11-74-5’ and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2012 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla. (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF12-62-2’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF12-62-2’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF12-62-2’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF11-74-5’, ‘UF12-62-2’ has bright green leaves with distinct cream white/yellow midveins and yellow stems, while ‘UF11-74-5’ has deep maroon leaves with bright yellow margins.
When ‘UF12-62-2’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Electric Lime’, both plants have a striking lime green foliage color with irregular cream/white mideveins, although ‘UF12-62-2’ has larger leaves that are longer than they are wide, while ‘Electric Lime’ has smaller leaves that are as wide as they are long. ‘UF12-62-2’ also has a more vigorous upright growth habit with more lateral branching and larger leaves than ‘Electric Lime’.